


Иногда лучше машины

by Simon_C



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Мукуро улетел в Ирландию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иногда лучше машины

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на **Битву Пейрингов 2015**

— Я улетаю в Ирландию, — заявил Мукуро, поправляя выглаженный ворот рубашки. — Месяца на четыре. А ты, пока меня не будет, присмотри за моей девочкой.

Кёя приподнял брови.

— Ирландия, как интересно. Твоя девочка и сама прекрасно с этим справится, — ответил он и вернулся к новостной ленте в фейсбуке.

Мукуро на его ответ не обратил особого внимания, только тряхнул отросшим за последние полгода еще на десяток сантиметров хвостом и внимательно вгляделся в отражение в зеркале.

— Ну, вроде неплохо получилось. Меня ждет такси, а ты веди себя хорошо, но за девочкой все-таки присмотри.

И оглушительно хлопнул входной дверью.

Кёя закрыл глаза и едва удержался, чтобы не выбраться из кресла и на понятном языке не объяснить, что у него чуткий слух, в его квартире нельзя шуметь, не рекомендуется громко разговаривать и в целом лучше в нее вообще не приходить, — останавливало только то, что с Мукуро это все равно не сработает.

И догонять его было бы немного утомительно.

 

На самом деле он ждал, что через пару дней Мукуро вернется.

Нет, серьезно. Ирландия? У любого Непала было куда больше шансов заинтересовать Мукуро, чем у крошечного куска земли с ярко-зелеными фермами, живописными закатами и горсткой людей со странным акцентом.

Тем не менее, через пару дней Мукуро не вернулся. Через неделю тоже. Через две запостил в своем инстаграме фотографию — себя в футболке и джинсах на фоне виноградника.

Тогда Кёя понял, что, кажется, Мукуро говорил всерьез.

Той же ночью ему приснился сон, в котором маленькую, как хомяк, и такую же беззащитную девочку Хром посадили в крошечную камеру. Грязную, темную, без единого окна, и там, в этой камере, ей не давали ни еды, ни воды. Шли дни, и никто не приходил ей на помощь, потому что ее учитель решил, что ему больше не нравится война, зато очень нравится фотографироваться на фоне коров.

Проснулся Кёя уже с готовым решением.

Он сделает это не потому, что Мукуро его попросил, а потому, что это его долг — помочь попавшему в беду животному.

 

* * *

 

Они встретились совершенно случайно.

Ну то есть сперва Кёе пришлось для этой встречи прилететь в Рим, потом поднять на ноги всю свою сеть, чтобы выяснить, где Хром находится прямо сейчас, а потом переодеться в костюм и прийти в ресторан, но в остальном встреча и в самом деле была случайной.

Хром сидела спиной к выходу, со взрослой прической, закинув ногу на ногу, в платье почти вечерней длины, и носком туфли на тонком остром каблуке терлась о ногу своего соседа.

Беззащитным животным Хром не выглядела, зато выглядел ее сосед.

Наверняка на самом деле все наоборот, решил Кёя и пошел к столику, на ходу доставая тонфа.

— Добрый вечер, — негромко произнес он, невзначай укладывая руку Хром на плечо.

— Хибари-сан, — сказала она вяло. Судя по облегчению, отразившемся на лице соседа, ногу Хром наконец убрала. — Какая встреча. Что же вы тут делаете, а?

— Проходил мимо, — любезно ответил Кёя и перевел взгляд на соседа.

На вид тому едва исполнилось двадцать, он был каким-то тонким, с острыми скулами, впавшими щеками, резными ключицами и торчащими полупрозрачными ушами. Настоящее травоядное.

— Вы и Мукуро-сама иногда бываете так похожи в своих привычках, — заметила Хром с теперь уже заметным раздражением в голосе.

— Не возражаете, если я присоединюсь, — сказал Кёя без вопросительной интонации, придвинул к себе ближайший стул и сел, скрестив руки на груди. Отчего-то тонкоключичное травоядное тут же придвинулось к нему поближе, так, чтобы между ним и Хром была хоть какая-то дистанция.

— Меня зовут Рико, — робко сказало травоядное. — А вы?..

— Хибари, — довольно представился Кёя. — И вы продолжайте, я не буду вам мешать.

 

Вообще-то у Мукуро было две его девочки — одной исполнилось двадцать шесть лет, и Кёя вот уже пять лет старался с ней не пересекаться, другая была на тридцать лет старше, и ее только недавно пригнали из мастерской. Восхитительная черная красавица, за которой Мукуро охотился около года и все-таки догнал на одном из автомобильных аукционов, и, по слухам, стал беднее на двенадцать миллионов долларов.

Сложно сказать, какую конкретно из этих двух девочек Мукуро любил больше, но он явно не стал бы просить Кёю заботиться о машине. В конце концов, что с ней может случиться? Она несколько месяцев постоит в гараже, потом Мукуро вернется и сам позаботится о ней как следует.

А вот Хром — другое дело.

Кёя в последний раз ее видел года три назад, тогда она была еще меньше, если это вообще возможно, наивно смотрела на мир, крепко сжимая напряженными пальцами трезубец, и с ее лица не сходило вечно виноватое выражение. Разве можно ее вот такую оставить одну?

И Кёя, безусловно, собирался не оставлять.

 

* * *

 

Вечер с травоядным прошел отлично — Хром молча хмурилась, когда Кёя отставлял от нее бокалы с шампанским, пасту в этом ресторане делали просто восхитительно, травоядное жалось к Кёе с таким видом, будто тот был его последним шансом на спасение. Расстались все искренне друг другом довольные.

А потом Хром ближайшим рейсом вылетела в Неаполь.

Подозрительно — решил Кёя, и на всякий случай вылетел следом.

Он нашел ее примерно через пару часов после посадки — Хром, в маленьком черном платье, слегка удлиненном иллюзией, сидела в своем номере и негромко беседовала о чем-то со странного вида мужчиной лет сорока пяти. Поставить прослушку было невозможно — Хром крепко держала сферу своего пламени, и ни техника, ни животное из коробочки не смогло бы туда пробраться так, чтобы она этого не заметила.

Некоторые девочки с течением лет становятся слишком уж изобретательными.

Кёя решил, что в этот раз не будет вмешиваться напрямую. Вместо этого он отправил к двери номера своих людей, приказал вмешаться при малейшем намеке на слишком громкие звуки, а сам сел с биноклем наблюдать со стороны.

Все-таки Хром и в самом деле запомнилась ему другой.

Пять лет назад она была слабой и славной, и Кёя бы с удовольствием устроил ее поудобнее в одной из своих коробочек и заботился бы о ней как следует.

Она оставалась слабой и славной до сих пор, но теперь какой-то слишком уж самостоятельной — женщина не должна ходить в юбках и платьях такой длины, не должна так закидывать ногу на ногу и уж точно не должна делать недовольное выражение лица, когда ее приходят спасать.

Странный мужчина тем временем придвинулся к Хром чуть ближе, протянул руку, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и тогда Кёя скомандовал:

— Кусакабе, сейчас.

В номер тотчас ворвалась толпа вооруженных людей в костюмах, и Кёя довольно приподнял уголки губ.

Все прошло просто отлично.

 

Жаль, конечно, но, кажется, Хром думала по-другому.

Ложечка, которой она размешивала сахар в чашке, то и дело раздраженно звенела, ударяясь о дорогой фарфор.

— Хибари-сан, — произнесла Хром, глядя на него серьезно, — мне кажется, вы что-то неправильно поняли. Я уверена, Мукуро-сама совершенно точно не хотел, чтобы вы срывали мне свидания, сделки и прочее.

— Я делаю это, потому что хочу, — невозмутимо ответил Кёя. — Эти мужчины рядом с тобой выглядели подозрительно.

— На самом деле эти мужчины рядом со мной — это попытки вести личную и социальную жизнь. Не осуждайте меня, мы все иногда хотим иметь что-нибудь кроме Вонголы, — сказал Хром мягко и оставила ложку в покое. — А вы очень давно меня не видели и, наверное, еще не до конца поверили, что я могу за себя постоять.

— Разумеется, не можешь, — приподнял брови Кёя.

— Мне продемонстрировать? — улыбнулась Хром.

Кёя кивнул и развел руками. Он даже не понял сразу, что случилось — только что все было хорошо, и вдруг мир застыл в одном положении, нельзя было больше двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой, тело ослушалось его, отказалось двигаться, и Хром вдруг оказалась очень-очень близко и осторожно положила маленькую горячую ладонь на его колено.

— Это полная парализация, — сказала она негромко. — Пройдет через несколько часов сама собой. У меня сегодня будет по-настоящему важное дело, не хочу, чтобы Хибари-сан пришел и позаботился о том, чтобы дело сорвалось. Если захотите компенсации, двадцать процентов от сегодняшней сделки я отдам вам.

После этого Хром осторожно поднялась из-за стола, оправила юбку, дотронулась до выглаженного ворота своей рубашки жестом, который Кёя часто видел у Мукуро, и вышла из комнаты, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.

Нет, этим иллюзионистам положительно нужен иногда человек, который будет объяснять им, как правильно нужно вести себя в чужом доме.

 

Она не обманула, парализация действительно прошла через несколько часов.

За это время Кёя успел придумать с десяток разных планов того, что он сделает с Мукуро, когда тот вернется, и ни одного достаточно подходящего для Хром — хотя вообще-то стоило бы. Но все выглядело каким-то недостаточно масштабным, поэтому Кёя просто терпеливо ждал, пока он сможет шевельнуть хотя бы пальцем, и через пару часов ему наконец удалось это сделать.

Еще через пятнадцать минут он смог открыть рот и сказать:

— Вот же дьявол.

Через час он уже поднялся на ноги, с некоторым трудом прошелся по комнате и решил, что нужно что-то делать.

В первую очередь все-таки потребовать двадцать процентов компенсации, а с дальнейшим можно будет определиться на месте.

 

* * *

 

— Послушайте, — сказала Хром, — вам не кажется, что это смешно?

— Вовсе нет, — искренне ответил Кёя. — Напротив, теперь я понимаю, что именно имел в виду Мукуро, когда просил о тебе позаботиться.

Сам Мукуро, кстати, пару дней назад опубликовал еще одну пачку фотографий — на этот раз он был верхом на гнедом жеребце и выглядел настолько довольным жизнью, что Кёе немедленно захотелось выбить ему парочку передних белоснежных зубов.

— Я и сама неплохо справлюсь.

Кёя внимательно посмотрел в сторону парочки трупов, слегка прикрытых иллюзией.

— Я вижу, — кивнул он.

— Это моя работа, — напомнила Хром. — Я иллюзионист Вонголы, помните? Мне платят за прикрытие.

Ладно, решил Кёя. Разговор казался ему чем дальше, тем более бессмысленным, поэтому он не ответил. Вместо этого он подошел к Хром, взял ее за руку и, прежде чем она успела ее отдернуть, спокойно ввел ей транквилизатор. А после взвалил ее себе на плечо и предложил:

— Пойдем ко мне.

 

Вообще-то женщины Кёе не очень нравились. Как и мужчины. Или дети. Ему нравились животные — потому что с ними было просто, они не шумели, не вырывались, вели себя спокойно и дружелюбно, но там, где собаку можно было просто почесать за ухом, люди отчего-то начинали шарахаться от него в разные стороны, и для того, чтобы продолжить почесывание, их приходилось ловить и крепко фиксировать ремнями.

Неудивительно, что Кёя был не в восторге.

Хром же была похожа одновременно и на ребенка, и на животное, а главное — на женщину. И гладить ее было приятно.

— Вы в курсе, что это называется похищением и сексуальным домогательством? — спросила она без особого выражения, когда очнулась.

— Я просто глажу тебя по голове, — невозмутимо отозвался Кёя. И почесал ее за ухом. Хром странно дернулась, а потом будто бы потянулась за прикосновением, прикрыла глаз и выдохнула.

— Где я?

— Это моя квартира.

— Вы хотя бы город скажите.

— А. Рим.

— Чудесно, — она вздохнула, — вы успешно завалили мне задание, которое Мукуро-сама дал мне перед отъездом.

— Там наверняка не было ничего важного.

— Угу, кроме сделки на десять миллионов.

Кёя вдумался в цифру и тоже вздохнул. Хорошо, возможно, он иногда относится к тому, что делает, слишком серьезно. Ради десяти миллионов с транквилизатором можно было и повременить.

Хром повернулась так, чтобы ему было удобнее гладить ее по голове, и потянулась, как жадная до прикосновений кошка.

Рука соскользнула с затылка вниз, по спине, прикрытой тонкой тканью платья.

Кёя решил, что ничего страшного, так тоже будет хорошо.

Спина у Хром была тонкая, с легким, едва прощупывающимся рельефом мускулатуры.

— Не хотите снять платье? — предложила Хром хриплым голосом.

Кёя решил, что почему бы и нет, и осторожно расстегнул молнию.

Горячая кожа на ощупь оказалась даже лучше, чем ткань.

Платье медленно сползло вниз.

Тогда Хром приподнялась и стянула его с себя полностью, двигаясь все так же медленно и плавно, и снова подставилась под его ладонь, так, что касания приходились по тонкому кружевному белью между ее ног.

 

А утром Кёя проснулся в своей кровати и понял, что так его на секс еще никто не разводил. Хром лежала рядом с ним, смотрела на него взглядом, который можно было бы назвать чувственным, и улыбалась.

— Вы хорошо за мной присматриваете, Хибари-сан, — она довольно потянулась и откинула одеяло. — Продолжайте в том же духе.

Потом она взяла будто бы из воздуха свой трезубец, а сама Хром оказалась одета в рубашку с идеально выглаженным воротом, черные деловые брюки и босоножки на длинном тонком каблуке.

Она оглядела себя, добавила короткий галстук на шею и растворилась в воздухе.

Чертова семейка иллюзионистов-пижонов.

Кёя откинулся на подушки и решил, что больше он за ней присматривать не будет. И вообще, плохая была идея. Потом понял — поздно, теперь ему и в самом деле хочется продолжать.

 

А вечером, когда Кёя оделся в деловой костюм, тщательно побрился, и причесался, и приготовился приехать в ресторан, чтобы вышвырнуть из-за столика Хром очередное тонкоключичное травоядное, — кажется, к ним она питала слабость, ему пришло сообщение от Мукуро со скрином его пустого банковского счета.

«Вот знаешь, Кёя, лучше бы ты присматривал за машиной».


End file.
